The invention relates to a permanent magnet rotor which has a rotor shaft, a rotor packet fastened to the rotor shaft and having a radially inner region and a radially outer region, reception pockets provided in the rotor packet between its radially inner region and its radially outer region, and permanent magnets positioned in the reception pockets.
DE 198 51 883 A1 discloses a permanent-magnet-excited synchronous machine with a sheet-laminated rotor packet into which permanent magnets are embedded. At least one magnetic flux barrier is provided at least between a recess for receiving a permanent magnet consisting of at least one magnetic plate and the air gap of the synchronous machine. At the virtual meeting of two recesses which serve for receiving the permanent magnets, the recesses are shaped such that, in addition to fixing of the permanent magnets, stray webs are also obtained.
A permanent-magnet-excited rotor for an electric machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,679 A. This known rotor has in its rotor sheet packet recesses into which permanent magnets are introduced. Webs running in the radial direction are provided between adjacent recesses. Thin bridges are located between the outer margins of the recesses and the outer circumference of the rotor sheet packet. The permanent magnets are fixed in the recesses by the bridges being pressed in and due to the resulting deformation of the webs extending in the radial direction.
Furthermore, it is already known for permanent magnets provided in recesses of a rotor packet to be adhesively bonded, sealed in or fastened, using clamps, within these recesses.
The object of the invention is to develop a permanent magnet rotor which has a rotor shaft, a rotor packet fastened to the rotor shaft, reception pockets provided in the rotor packet and permanent magnets positioned in the reception pockets, in such a way that the fastening of the permanent magnets in the reception pockets is improved.